Mobile computing has transformed media consumption across markets. Miniaturization across product generations has enabled more functionality to be accomplished by smaller devices. Users may view and interact with documents on smaller computing devices such as smart phones and tablets. Some smaller computing devices enable touch interaction employing fingers and electronic pens to provide handwritten input on content viewed on the computing devices. Users may provide content and may annotate and mark up existing content viewed on smaller computing devices with their own handwriting, and the handwritten content as well as form factors may be displayed on the interface of the computing device. Handwriting is a natural input method—it is something people can do without thinking about it, which may be preferable as it gets people thinking about the content instead of the software they are using to read and/or annotate the content.